


Sam Winchester and the Mysterious Disappearing Act

by Ravestablood



Series: Tricksy Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: Dean comes out of the shower to find Sammy missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I got a lot of positive responses for my other story and that's made me so happy!! I know this isn't exactly the sequel you guys wanted but I promise that I am working on more stuff with Sam and Gabriel! Thank you guys so much for the feed back :)

Running a towel through his wet hair; Dean stepped out of the shower. He took a longer one than usual, but it was well needed after last night's hunt. Drying off as best he could with the motel's ratty towel, he began to get dressed. He needed to finish packing all of his things. 

Dean opened the door to the bathroom, causing the steam buildup to create little clouds as he exited the room. He was quick to notice that something, or rather someone, was missing. Sam was gone, along with all of his stuff. A small bundle of anxiety made its way into Dean's stomach, but he pushed those unnecessary feelings away. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved to duffle and started unceremoniously shoving his clothes into it. Sam must've gone with dad to get breakfast. 

“Yeah,” he said out loud to himself. “Probably already has his stuff in the car, little neat freak.” Dean knew that his baby brother was always very organised, and was against throwing his belongings all over the motel room. That made packing for Sam very quick. 

Still, it was odd for Sam to go with their dad. He often argued with the man over anything and everything. To see them getting along well enough for the youngest to willingly go for a car ride with John was unusual, if not unheard of. But, it was all unnecessary worry, and Dean knew that. Both of them would get back to the motel room in about ten minutes and they'd all be off to the next town.

Except, that's not what happened. By the time Dean heard the Impala pull up, he was ready to go. As he was grabbing his bag, John entered the motel room. 

“Grub's in the car. Let's go.” The man said gruffly. He didn't bother saying anything else before he was already half way out the door again. 

“Wait,” Dean called, which caused John to halt at the entry frame. “Where's Sammy?” 

Turning back around again, John glanced around the room, realising that one of his sons was missing. “He's not here?” He asked. 

“No, I thought he went with you. You mean he didn't?” The bundle of anxiety that had made its way into Dean's stomach grew larger. And larger. It got so large that his hands began to shake. 

John shook his head. “He was sitting on your bed by the time I left.” 

“What if he was kidnapped!” Dean shouted, fear evident in his tone. “He should've been able to defend himself, right?” Deep down, he knew that's not what happened. There was no sign of struggle, and all of Sam's stuff was gone. It was like Flagstaff was repeating itself. 

“He clearly wasn't kidnapped, son,” John squinted, scanning the room around them. “There's no sign of struggle, and if it was something supernatural, then why is all his stuff gone? He obviously ran away.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Dean said. “We have to go look for him! It's only been about, what, twenty minutes? He couldn't have gone that far.” He made his way to the door, expecting his father to move out of his way. Only, he didn't. “What are you doing? Let's go! We have to find him!” 

“No,” John said. “There's no need.” Dean couldn't believe his ears. 

“What are you talking about? Are you just going to leave Sam?” 

“No, we are going to leave Sam. We are going to get into the Impala and leave.” John once again turned around and made his way to the car. Dean was quick to follow him outside.

“What are you doing? I'm not leaving Sam!” Dean yelled, gathering the attention of a few passerbys. He was a ball of rage and anxiety. He was angry at his father for even insinuating that he was going to leave Sam, and scared for his little brother. What was he thinking? Why did he feel the need to run away? Did Dean do something wrong? 

“Yes, you are, Dean, and that is an order. Don't you get it? There's always been something wrong with that boy.” John's voice was a low hiss, loud, but not to the point where bystanders could hear him. “There's something in him, you see, something unnatural. In a few years, I was afraid I was going to have to put him out. It's better this way.”

Dean didn't what John was talking about. Sam was always a good kid with a bleeding heart. He was always kind, getting good grades and striving to help other people. 

“Now, are you going to get into the car willingly, or am I going to have to make you?” John's tone held no room for argument, nor was it an empty threat. He knew that his father had no qualms about forcing him into the car. 

Breathing a deep sigh, Dean lowered his head down in defeat. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't. This simply wasn't an argument that he was going to win, and he knew that. “Just let me get my bag.” Dean turned and walked back into the motel room, aura heavy with despair. As he went to go pick up his bag from the bed, he noticed a piece of plastic sticking out from under the pillow. Reaching over, he pulled it out. “Weird,” he thought. It was a bag of gummy bears. It wasn't his, and Sam wasn't one to eat sugary snacks. 

Thinking nothing of it, he stuffed the bag of gummy bears into his pocket. He then quickly grabbed his bag and exited the motel room one last time. Once he got to the Impala, he hesitated upon entering. He didn't want to do this. Dean stood idle by the door for several seconds, until the hard voice of John barked at him to “hurry up”. Then, sighing deeply, he got into the passenger side of the impala. 

John was quick to take off, clearly eager to leave Sam behind. As Dean watched the scenery roll past, he made a promise. “Don't worry, Sammy. I'll find you,”.


End file.
